


Strip BS

by Dwarfie_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BS, Card Games, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfie_Queen/pseuds/Dwarfie_Queen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys gather for their yearly game of Strip BS, and things get a bit out of hand, but who would have expected anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip BS

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea of Strip BS is an actual thing, but of it isn't well it is now. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Also the next chapters will be the smutty stuff that is done to to boys by there lovers, after the game. Should be up soon.

_**Harry** _

    I smile at the Weasley boys (Fred, George and Ron, the others couldn't make it), Draco, Neville, my lover Blaise, Seamus, Dean and Theo; we have gathered for our yearly game of Strip BS. The rules are that of normal BS, you try to get rid of all your cards as fast as possible, by laying them down going from ace to king then starting over again, and of you don't have any of the cards you need to lay down you lie. If someone yells BS, and you are caught in a lie you have to take all the cards that have been laid down, but you also have to take off an article of clothing. If you call BS and the person didn't lie you lose an article of clothing and get the cards. 

      I expertly shuffle the deck of cards, it's actually two decks due to the number of people. Each person gets 8 or 9 cards apiece. I start the game on a honest statement of, "Two aces." Then lay my cards down. Dray goes next, "One three." We continue on, going into he order of me, Dray, Blaise, Fred, George, Seamus, Ron, Dean, Neville then finally Theo. 

       We make it to Ron's second turn before Theo shouts, "BULL SHIT!" Causing most of the circle to jump, then laugh as the cards are flipped over to show Ron had indeed lied. Theo smiles, "Sorry, luv, I just can see through your lies." Ron rolls his eyes and takes of a shoe (which he may or may not have thrown at Theo). Draco laughs, at his lovers. Then Dean goes and it starts again. 

      After a few calls of BS, we are all, (except for Blaise, who some how remained to stay clothed) are in various states of undress. A few of our other class mates walk past, and they wolf whistle. One boy even whispers, "Damn look at Potter's body, the boy is fucking built." I blush when Blaise glares at the boy and tosses his cloak over me. Blaise growls at the boy, "He's mine so keep your eyes to yourself, understand?" The boy yelps, and runs off. We all laugh and Dray says, "Geez, Blaise, what other make the boy shit himself." Blaise just smiles, "Good, it's a well know fact the Harry is mine. It's also a well know fact that I'm possessive of what it mine." I smile, "It's also extremely hot. Anyway back to the game."

       We get back to the game which ends when Blaise has lost all of his cards and is still wearing more clothes than anyone else, we all part ways, each of us leaving with out lovers to go do naughty stuff. Blaise smirks against my neck, "So, Beautiful, do I get a prize for winning?" I blush and nod.


End file.
